There are many different types of machines that have a drive system for operating a variety of sub-systems or other components. In the context of agriculture, for example, harvesters, seeders and planters, tillage equipment, and sprayers can have one or more drive systems for controlling the overall movement of the machine, as well as components on the machine.
In an example agricultural harvesting machine or combine, a variety of implements can be driven by a drive system that is controlled by one or more control systems on the machine. A combine can be used to harvest any of a variety of crops, such as wheat, oats, corn, soybeans, sunflowers, and canola. The machine includes sub-systems or other components for traversing the machine across the field, as well as for crop reaping, threshing, and winnowing. Different types of implement heads, or headers, can be utilized depending on the type of crop being harvested.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.